Generally, predicting a pedestrian movement, i.e., estimating possible whereabouts of a pedestrian at risk at points in time in the future, is required in order to implement active pedestrian protection systems. Based on such a prediction, it may be decided whether an emergency braking or an emergency evasion is initiated in order to avoid an imminent accident.